Agridulce
by Stephh. D
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los deseos se funden en uno y se forma una gran masa imposible de controlar? Es lo primero que publico en cualquier lado, así que les agradecería su tiempo y opiniones. gracias!


De nuevo llueve.

Te sorprendes contemplando el agua caer por la ventana, en vez de verla a ella. Incluso a ti mismo te extraña que repares en algo que ya haz visto infinidad de veces, que nuca cambia, en lugar de verla a ella, quien duerme plácidamente a tu lado sin molestarse por tu frío tacto, aquella para la cual ya no te molestas en buscar adjetivos que la describan, porque ella es todo.

Con una velocidad sobrenatural, quitas un mechón de cabello que se atraviesa por su rostro. Prefieres la lentitud cuando estás con ella, el hacer que cada segundo sea eterno, pero temes que tus manos la despierten y por eso elijes los movimientos veloces.

Escuchas los pasos de un cuerpo cuya mente estabas muy distraído para oír.

Te levantas y decides esconderte en el primer lugar que tus ojos alcanzan a ver, el armario.

Mientras sientes los movimientos de su padre te ríes de ti mismo; del patético cliché que nunca habías experimentado. Pero, aun así, le encuentras lógica. Con ella todo son nuevas experiencias.

Te mantienes con un par de recuerdos en la mente hasta que escuchas el crujido de la madera al cerrarse la puerta.

No esperas ni un segundo para volver a su lado.

La encuentras en otra posición y te sorprendes de que su padre la hubiera abandonado en tal estado: sus piernas bailan sobre las sábanas, mostrando sus pantalones viejos algo caídos sobre sus muslos; sus brazos se aferran a una parte del edredón; su ceño se encuentra ligeramente fruncido; y su pecho mira hacia el cielo. Parece estar burlándose de ti. Con sus delicados vaivenes y el palpitar de su corazón que desencaja con los tictac del reloj en su mesa de noche. Te tienta con algo que sueñas poseer: su vida.

Cuando vuelves a su lado sobre la cama te repites las palabras.

"su vida".

Claro, ella asegura que su vida ya te pertenece, pero no tenía idea.

No te atreves siquiera a mirarla. Porque estás pensando en ella de una de las muchas formas en las que no debes hacerlo. Te avergüenzas de ti mismo, pero no puedes evitarlo y agradeces que no haya otro capaz de leer tus pensamientos.

Sientes el calor quemándote sobre el pecho y te das cuenta de que ella ya había tomado la decisión de acercarse por los dos.

No te niegas a sus abrazos. Te consideras egoísta, como tantas otras veces lo hiciste.

Pero no te importa.

Intentas acallar las voces de tu mente, que, casualmente, son solo tuyas.

La escuchas murmurar un par de cosas ininteligibles; entre ellas, tu nombre. La has oído llamarte en sueños demasiadas veces, pero nunca dejas de sentir esa ola de emociones al hacerlo: ternura, felicidad, consuelo, amor, pasión… deseo.

De nuevo piensas en ella de una forma prohibida.

Te ríes al ser conciente de que ella aplaudiría si supiera los cuadros que dibuja tu cerebro.

Con los brazos detrás de tu cabeza, intentando mantenerlos a una lejanía prudente de ella, la miras de reojo.

Sonríe.

Te haces a la hermosa idea de que ella está imaginando cosas como tu. Aunque dudas que sus pensamientos terminen de forma trágica, como tu aseguras que pasaría.

La sigues observando.

Su remera algo levantada te permitía ver parte de su espalda, de su piel suave como la seda.

La boca se te llena de ese fluido que conoces tan bien. Estaba siempre presente, pero cerca de ella su agridulce sabor se incrementa.

Agridulce.

La palabra perfecta para describir lo que sientes a su lado.

Tu mente alcanza a tus propios ojos, detenidos sobre el punto donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Su ropa interior, que se asoma sin pudor, es de un rojo intenso, pero, a la luz de la lúgubre noche, se asemeja más a un borgoña, tu color favorito, bajo cualquier circunstancia, incluso esta.

Tus pensamientos vuelven a vagar hacia aguas peligrosas.

Buscas algo que te distraiga y te concentras en los ruidos del reloj, que sigue avanzando. Quieres que cada noche sea eterna, pero en momentos como estos solo pides que termine pronto, que ella despierte y te pida un momento de privacidad.

Sigues escuchando el tictac, pero otro sonido mas grave y profundo se interpone y te carcome por dentro.

El sonido de su corazón nunca te ha parecido tan fuerte como en este momento en donde todo el destino parece complotarse para que ambos perezcan.

Te sientas, decidido a irte antes de que el deseo te haga cometer una locura.

Pero notas un sentimiento que te impide moverte más allá de la punta de la cama.

La observas.

Su cabello está desplegado por toda la almohada, y está destapada por completo.

Definitivamente crees que está no es su noche de suerte.

Con la remera aun más levantada y los pantalones aun más bajos, te invita a que te quedes.

Grita.

Los deseos en este momento se mezclan y te confunden por completo.

Deseas poseerla como mujer, como tuya, como siempre ha querido.

Deseas poseerla como humana, como tuya, como siempre haz querido.

De lo único que estás seguro es que no deseas marcharte.

La desesperación destroza todo en ti, pero no te alcanza.

Te levantas, nervioso, intentando buscar la forma de tranquilizarte, aunque en este momento lo crees imposible.

Decides que lo más sensato, ya que no te vas a marchar, sería despertarla para verla a los ojos. Estás convencido de que sus obres te tranquilizarán y no te daría valor para matarla mientras ella te observa.

¿Pero que pasaría con el otro deseo?

Escuchas tu nombre.

Pero era distinto a lo que habías escuchado en las últimas horas.

Sabes que está despierta.

Intentas ocultar tu mirada porque sabes que tus ojos se volvieron un poco más negros.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Si tan solo supiera.

No la miras, pero sientes sus pasos acercarse a ti.

-Por favor –murmuras en un hilo de voz ronco que saca a la luz tu momentánea debilidad-, vuelve a la cama.

Pero ella no se detiene y camina hasta tu lado.

Sientes el calor bajo la barbilla.

Nunca te había sabido tan bien el calor en toda tu no-vida.

Te sorprendes porque ella no se espanta ante tu mirada amenazadora y tus ojos carentes de color.

Tu mismo te asustas, porque ella te sonríe.

-Creí que habías ido de caza ayer.

Pero sabes que no es tan incrédula, no para algunas cosas.

Aun sabiendo el peligro que corre no te sugiere que te marches, y tu tampoco lo mencionas.

Estás rendido.

Ella sujeta tus manos para arrastrarte nuevamente a la cama.

La luna se abre paso por entre las nubes y por un momento su luz se refleja sobre su piel.

-Tengo calor –susurra, ya acostados, apoyando su cabeza sobre tu pecho.

Aunque sabes que es imposible, te convences de que también lo sientes y así se lo comentas.

-Puedes quitarte la camiseta, si así lo deseas. Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Sus comentarios tan directos y sus frases con doble sentido no ayudan a tu estabilidad mental. Tampoco a la física.

La observas esperando encontrar algún rasgo en su rostro que delatara sus intenciones, tan obvias para ti, pero te das cuenta de que no hay expresión alguna.

Y su indiferencia te hace desearla más.

Los deseos ya se han mezclado y ahora es solo un gran tormento, que te acecha.

Acaricias su cabello y ella vuelve a acomodarse encima de ti.

La luz de la luna hace parecer su piel aun más blanca. Como la tiza. Como la tuya.

Esa imagen vaga por tu cabeza. Te hace pensar que, aunque no lo quieras admitir, tarde o temprano ella sería como tu.

Esa imagen te hace pensar que, quizás, ella ya es demasiado parecida a ti.

Y eso te gusta.

Ya no lo puedes soportar.

Ahora el deseo es único y claro.

No deseas el sabor de su sangre, no en este momento. Todo lo que quieres probar es el sabor de su carne.

La rodeas con los brazos y hundes la cabeza en su espesa cabellera. Te embriagas con su aroma, a la espera de que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

No sabes como continuar.

Todo lo que quieres es desgarrar todo aquello que los separa, sentir tus manos cubriendo su sedosa piel y escucharla gritar tu nombre.

Murmuras algunos de tus lujuriosos pensamientos de una forma que crees que ella no podrá oírte.

Pero te equivocas.

Ella levanta el rostro y te observa.

Una adorable sonrisa se asoma por sus labios, pero sus ojos relucen la sorpresa por haberte escuchado. Quieres convencerte de que pudo escuchar tu voz, pero no haber entendido palabra de lo que acabas de decir.

Hace un esfuerzo por liberar sus brazos de los tuyos, que aun la rodean, tensos, y los dirige a tu cuello.

Quedas anonadado por la velocidad con la que sus labios alcanzan los tuyos.

Sientes un gruñido ahogado en tu pecho, intentando salir.

La separas un poco, sabiendo que si un contacto así volviera a suceder no serías capaz de contenerte.

-Necesito –logras articular luego de aclararte la garganta- que me pidas que me marche.

Su rostro refleja confusión, mientras intenta descifrar lo que se escondes detrás de tus palabras.

Se ríe.

Te desespera que sus carcajadas se burlen de tu debilidad hacia ella.

-¡Estás loco si crees que voy a pedirte que hagas tal cosa! –Su voz es un susurro, pero su tono es jocoso y seguro.

Estás perdido.

Cierras los ojos al sentir sus dedos acariciando las duras facciones de tu rostro.

-Sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando una oportunidad como esta. Si quieres hacer de héroe, yo no voy a hacerte las cosas fáciles.

Concluidas sus palabras vuelve a besarte.

Esta vez no la detienes.

Entrelazas tus manos sobre su espalda y la atraes más hacia ti.

Sabías que esto pasaría.

Si dependiera de ti, no terminarías ese beso nunca, pero ella necesita del aire para sobrevivir, y el respirar por la nariz ya no le está sirviendo de mucho.

Aprovechas el momento para sentir su corazón latir sobre tu pecho.

Lo puedes imaginar como tuyo.

Como si ella fuera tuya. Como si estuviera dentro de ti.

La tentación vuelve a atacarte y ya no te ves en condiciones de resistirte.

Mientras ella juega con un mechón de tu cabello y relaja su respiración, tomas su rostro y la obligas a mirarte directamente.

Sabes que tus ojos son negros y opacos pero ella no se asusta.

-Por favor –vuelves a rogarle, aun cuando esperas que siga negándose-. No tienes una idea de cómo te deseo. Me estoy deshaciendo y ya no puedo contenerme.

Sabes que dijiste las palabras que ella quería escuchar.

No había forma de que te dejara ir. Y la idea se te hace encantadora.

Ella te sonríe y trepa con secos besos hasta tú oreja.

Intentas ahogar un gemido pero no lo consigues y ruegas por que su padre siga teniendo el mismo sueño pesado de siempre.

Escuchas su respiración, aun entrecortada, y sientes unos dedos dibujar cosas sin sentido sobre la piel de tu cuello.

- La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella.

Sientes un escalofrío apoderarse de ti y pierdes por completo el control.

La atraes hacia tu boca y tus manos se vuelven ansiosas, intentando recorrer todas las partes de su cuerpo a la vez.

La delicadeza es algo que ya no tiene lugar en está situación.

Por una milésima de segundo escuchas algo en tu mente.

_Nada bueno puede salir de esto._

No tardas en ordenarle a tu conciencia que se callara.

Y así lo hago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos!

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Les recuerdo que es lo primero que escribo en algún lugar que no sea uno de mis cuadernos.

Muchas gracias por detenerse a leerlo.

**Y les agradecería mucho si me dan cualquier tipo de crítica (positiva o negativa).**

Gracias!

Suerte!


End file.
